


(if i get a little prettier) can i be your baby?

by duma_s



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, no beta we die like banda, their relationship is very healthy, they are 27, this is NOT nsfw but rated M for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duma_s/pseuds/duma_s
Summary: nosaka tends to think a lot of what he likes about nishikage. maybe it's time for him to become vocal with it.
Relationships: Nishikage Seiya/Nosaka Yuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(if i get a little prettier) can i be your baby?

**Author's Note:**

> as i said this really isn't nsfw. it's like... pre-nsfw. they are adults. i just wanted to write a fic where nosaka loves nishikage a lot. hope you'll like it <3

“I don’t know,” Yuuma speaks to the person on the other end of the phone line. “I don’t think he’s the right man for you, Asuto.”

“What do you mean when you say you don’t think he’s right for me?”

Yuuma sighs. “You are... different from others. You are a sun. You need someone who makes you feel like the sun you are and you need someone who is also a sun for you. You cannot be the only source of light in the couple.”

A groan comes from the kitchen. Yuuma hopes Seiya did not get hurt chopping vegetables with that long knife he always use.

“You studied Political Science, you graduated _cum laude_ , your father is the CEO of the Russian biggest charity association, in your spare time you teach football for free to a bunch of kids you take care of all days. And nights, even. In your place, I would not settle for someone just because he has decided I’m fuckable enough to buy me a beer.”

“Do you think… Do you think it’s just that?” Asuto almost stammers.

That boy hasn’t changed much. They are twenty-seven years old, yet he needs someone to make him think logically. Not that Asuto is naive. It simply takes him a long time to process his thoughts.

“I don’t know, Asuto, but from what you tell me–”

Yuuma tries to be as gentle as possible. His best friends all deserve the best. Ryouhei travels the world with Mizukamiya for photoshoots in which they are perfect as hell, Hikaru has moved to Russia and he is happily playing professional soccer. Asuto, on the other hand, is not so capable of taking care of himself. He has grown very handsome and looks a lot like Shinjou, his father, since he decided to wear his hair a little longer. Nevertheless, he is not just handsome. He is too good, too kind, too loving towards others to think about himself and his own happiness. This is how he let Hiura walk away, because he put his private life aside to devote himself to the sheltering communities for children and people in need together with Gouenji. The whole thing is truly amazing and worthy of praise. However, Yuuma is convinced that Asuto deserves a lot more than this.

“I’m out of practice,” Asuto replies. “I just have to stop trying to date. It’s just that I get so bored sometimes hanging out with Shuuya and Endou! Not because they’re boring but, as it should be, they also need to look at and kiss each other. It’s gross, sometimes.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Yuuma comments. “Maybe you need a vacation. Why don’t you visit your father and Hikaru in Kazan, or Ryouhei and Seiryuu? They should be in New York now. Not bad, huh?”

Asuto chuckles. “I don't know. The kids need me here. And Gouenji and I are preparing our political campaigns for Inakuni and Inazuma.”

Yuuma snorts. “Oh, how boring you are. Are you sure Endou is not the one who gets bored when he hangs out with the two of you?”

“Endou is so excited to listen to our projects! He supports us all the time! Besides, he has his trainings and championships in the national team and in the Kashima Antlers’ club, so he prefers to spend time with Shuuya in a _domestic way_. So he says.”

“That’s just what I’d expect of them,” Yuuma replies, imagining his three friends talking about how to make the world better.

Not that he does not care. He tries to do that, too. It is what he always promised himself, what he promised to Seiya after the dissolution of Outei under the Balance of Ares.

“How is work going?” Asuto asks him, changing the subject. Evidently, he is already tired of talking about a hypothetical love interest.

“Well, I’m working a lot. Have you filled out the forms for the kids you want to send to Outei?”

Yuuma became a workaholic. After graduating in Economics, he dedicated himself to Outei with body and soul, making it one of the best schools and, at the same time, a fair and open school for all type of kids. Many places are reserved free of charge for children in difficulty who come from the communities directed by Gouenji and Asuto. After all, he knows what it means to live without parents and give all of yourself to become someone anyways. He wants to make life easier for those who are going through everything he has been through.

“Yes, there will be some kids who will surely make their way, because they’re ambitious and willing to leave the community, even if they’re going to miss it,” Asuto reassures him. “Above all, there are some promising soccer stars.”

Yuuma smiles. “Very well.”

“How is Seiya?”

Yuuma and Seiya have been together for ten years now. And they’ve been living together for what it feels a century, having been at Outei together since they met, even before dating. It took a while but, at least with Ryouhei and Asuto, Seiya managed to open up, albeit with some reticence. After all, Seiya is Yuuma’s lovely, silent and thoughtful Seiya. He hasn’t changed that much. Furthermore, Yuuma actually does not want him to change.

Yuuma smiles even more because, although it seems like they have been together for a lifetime, he still feels like a teenager in love. Yuuma cannot even picture in his mind a life where Seiya does not have a place right next to him.

“He’s fine. I think he misses you all. He only sees my face, outside of work, and he sees me at work, too. Must be boring.”

“I don’t believe a word of what you say. I mean, I believe he misses us, don’t get me wrong, and I miss the two of you too! But that guy really would spend his whole day just looking at you. You two are so horribly cheesy.”

But Asuto is not as horrified as he says. After all, Yuuma remembers when Asuto, bleary-eyed drunk, told him that Yuuma and Seiya are so lucky to have what they have. That it is something that happens to so few people on Earth that Asuto is almost envious.

Yuuma chuckles. “Okay, maybe you’re right. I’d look at him all day, too.”

“Ew,” Asuto jokingly replies. “I’m about to hang up after this. You’ll hear of me for the future Outei students. I’m leaving you to your beloved.”

“Thanks, it’s very kind of you,” Yuuma jokes back. “Hear you soon.”

After hanging up the call, Yuuma is in a good mood. Not just because he talked to one of his best friends—which always makes him feel better, since everyone lives so far away—but also because it’s Saturday. The last Saturday he can enjoy some quality time at home with Seiya, before the soccer championship starts.

Not that it makes Yuuma sad. He also follows the Outei’s soccer team everywhere; after all, he was such a promising player, when he was younger. However, Seiya is not the director of the school; he is the coach of the team, as well as the Gymnastic teacher. When the championship starts, Seiya leaves home in the morning, comes home in the evening and Yuuma misses him to death. Even if he does not admit it. Not like this, at least.

Seiya is cooking dinner. Not only because he is the best at cooking between them—Yuuma tends to order food and order too much, because it is a joy for him to see Seiya eat and let himself go beyond the boundaries of his stupid diet—but also because he likes to spoil Yuuma whenever he can. The long, perfect, pink fishtail braid in which Yuuma’s hair is tied up is proof of this.

Yuuma strokes his braid as he gets off the couch to join Seiya in the kitchen. “Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

Seiya nods silently as he dips the vegetables into the batter to make the tempura.

“Did you get hurt while cutting the vegetables? I heard you moaning, before.”

“No, Yuuma. It was nothing,” Seiya replies, continuing to focus on his task in the kitchen.

“Do you need help?” Yuuma asks him, sitting on a high stool behind the stove.

Yeah, their kitchen looks like it comes straight out of a home design magazine. Their house is really big, modern and elegant. Yuuma is so happy. Who would have thought that, without anyone else’s support, they could have afforded all of this? Yuuma has a very high self-esteem, it is true, but sometimes he finds it hard to believe that his life is so perfect.

“No, you can just taste a few bites while I cook,” Seiya replies with his serious tone.

Yuuma loves Seiya’s monotone voice, loves his serious accent, loves his always furrowed eyebrows.

Probably, many people think he is crazy. Nosaka Yuuma, brilliant and delicate boy, with a smile always lightening his face, who lives with such a serious and boring person.

Yuuma loves his boring Seiya. And, honestly, he doesn’t need the invitation to be repeated twice to stay there on the stool to just look at him cooking.

Seiya is so handsome. Tall, muscular, with his cobalt eyes that speak for themselves, more than any other person’s expressive voice.

Seiya has never stopped taking care of his appearance, nor using eyeliner, which Yuuma does not despise one bit. His blond hair is short now that he is older, shaved at the sides and with a tuft that he tends to tie into a small ponytail.

Seiya is sexy. Yuuma cannot understand how he can be considered boring—that is what he always heard in the locker room when they were kids and in the corridors of the Outei now that they are adults—because Seiya’s arms make him think about things that are anything but boring. He can say the same about Seiya’s legs. And his hands, with his thin and long fingers. And his broad shoulders. And his narrow waist.

Yuuma would spend the rest of his life thinking about all that is beautiful about Seiya, but eighty years would not be enough to finish the list.

Yuuma is completely lost. He observes Seiya making his usual slow, precise, elegant moves, as if he were observing him for the first time. Sometimes, he wonders if it is possible that Seiya, before he met him, was a street boy, because in his eyes he appears as the charming prince that every person in the world would pay to have next to them. Yuuma guesses he is lucky, then.

“How is Asuto doing?” Seiya asks him, awakening Yuuma from his thoughts.

He watches Seiya while he carefully fries the tempura at the right time. What did he do in a previous life to be lucky enough to have an excellent cook as his boyfriend?

“He’s doing just fine. Well, it’s best if we say that he goes on with his life: doing charity, taking care of the children of their community, working with Gouenji for welfare policies. But as far as the sentimental situation is concerned… Asuto really is naive.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. Apparently, a guy tries shamelessly to convince Asuto to go out with him, but I don’t think he’s at Asuto’s level. And, above all, he seems superficial, I don’t like him. And I don’t think Asuto likes him, either.”

“Hm,” Seiya replies. Yuuma knows his boyfriend is following his speech, so he does not care about his silence.

“In my opinion, Asuto will never regret letting Hiura go.”

“Hiura was very much in love with him,” Seiya agrees.

Yuuma nods. “I think so, too. But he did well, in the end, to think about his own good. I mean, if being a talent scout was the right path for him, he did a good thing for himself, with breaking up with Asuto. Or he would have been like his housekeeper in Inakuni.”

Seiya smiles imperceptibly. However, the expression immediately fades. Yuuma treasures each of Seiya’s little smiles every time.

“Asuto has too much to think about to really love someone,” Seiya says, surprisingly.

Yuuma tilts his head to the side, curiously. “How come you say this?”

Seiya takes the last pieces of tempura out of the fried oil and then leaves everything to cool in a bowl. He cleans his hands and then approaches Yuuma, without touching or hugging him. Yuuma sighs. Usually, after cooking, Seiya devotes himself to him, as if he were going to eat Yuuma and not waiting for them to have dinner with the food he cooks. But maybe Seiya is tired. Or maybe talking about Asuto doesn’t excite him that much. He cannot blame him.

“Asuto has decided to love his cause more than anything else,” Seiya finally says. “After all, it was what you wanted too, for yourself.”

Yuuma chuckles. “Hm. Then, my distracting boyfriend stumbled into my life and destroyed all my dreams. He’s too handsome for me to stay focused.”

He waves his long pink braid, pulling it over his shoulder and touching it absent-mindedly. Well, not so absent-mindedly. His eyes are locked to Seiya’s, persuasively. He really wants a kiss from those thin lips.

He is literally about to beg his boyfriend to kiss him, when Seiya turns and goes back to the kitchen, to get what he needs to set the table.

Yuuma finds himself frozen, shaken by his attitude. Did he say something wrong? Did he do something Seiya did not like? Yet, he is sure, Seiya likes Yuuma in every conceivable way.

So why does he suddenly feel… rejected?

Yuuma clears his throat. He doesn’t want to look like the clingy boyfriend. Obviously, Seiya is lost in his thoughts because of some serious, ulterior reason; he does not have always the time to think about Yuuma’s childish games.

Because sure, Yuuma is mature, responsible, workaholic and serious, but when it comes to Seiya, him and Seiya alone on the weekend, the only thing he wants is to be showered with affection. He is immature when he is like this, he knows it. But he cannot help but want Seiya’s long, muscular arms to wrap around him and squeeze and lift him to–

Seiya is setting the table by himself and Yuuma mentally slaps himself. He got lost in his own thoughts again.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I should have helped you,” Yuuma apologizes in a whiny childish voice.

“It doesn’t matter,” Seiya says, without sparing a glance to him.

Seiya brings the tempura to the table and fills the pitcher with water.

Oddly, in the centre of the round table, there is neither a flower nor a scented candle. Yuuma sighs. There really must be something wrong. But he doesn’t want to ruin their dinner. Maybe, he is just overthinking, as he always does.

Yuuma is not used to eating a lot. And Seiya tends to eat lesser than him, at least when he is the one to cook. So, Yuuma does not complain. They are a healthy couple with healthy habits, and that is all thanks to Seiya. If it were for Yuuma, he would have starved or, on the contrary, eaten only junk food.

“That’s so good, sweetheart,” he says, while biting his tempura.

“Hm,” Seiya answers in his unique way.

“You’re really so good at cooking. How would you do?” Yuuma says.

Seiya sighs. “I’ve learned in my spare time, Yuuma. You know it.”

“But you do a lot of things in your spare time, even if you are always busy! That’s impressive, love.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Seiya answers, while pink stains appear on his cheekbones.

Yuuma gives him a half smile. He likes Seiya so much when he gets all shy, as if he did not know how perfect he is.

“No, I’m not,” he states. “Stop being humble and learn how to take a compliment.”

Seiya stays silent.

Maybe Yuuma is not behaving well. Oh, what the hell is he doing? Why does it seem as if he cannot say one right thing?

Yuuma has eaten very little. He puts his tiny bowl aside, almost empty, and stares Seiya in his eyes.

Seiya has his gaze lowered and he looks… weird.

“Seiya,” Yuuma calls him seriously. “What is happening? Why are you acting like this?”

Seiya clears his throat. “It’s… It’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

“You’re lying to me again. There is something wrong, indeed, and you don’t want to tell me about it.”

Yuuma worries a lot.

Yuuma and Seiya never fight. Oh, it is nearly impossible to fight with someone so sweet and caring. Usually, Yuuma tends to be careful when he speaks or acts towards his boyfriend, because it is what Seiya deserves. The best of Yuuma.

He does not want to ruin everything now. Above all, without knowing the reason.

Seiya stops eating, but he continues to avoid Yuuma with his eyes. “I overheard something. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. That’s not respectful.”

Yuuma is completely startled. “That’s not _dis_ respectful, I’m not hiding anything and we live in the same house. But tell me, what did you overhear? Sweetheart, did I say something that hurt you?”

“Yuuma can’t say anything that hurts me. He wasn’t thinking, but he was telling Asuto the truth.”

“Do you think I like Asuto?”

Yuuma does not know what is happening. Hell, Seiya never, never is jealous. Never pressured him about anything. Sure, he was jealous when they were in the Inazuma Japan team because of Hikaru, but they were fourteen.

(Yuuma has to admit at least to himself, _he_ actually is jealous of Seiya. But this secret will die with him.)

“No!” Seiya suddenly answers. “No, I swear, I don’t think that.”

Yuuma is utterly confused. Usually, it takes very few for them to understand each other and now… Should he worry? Should he worry about–

Seiya seems frustrated when he stands up and paces through the living room, until he finds the couch and sits on it. He puts his big hands on his face and it is an odd and sad scene. Yuuma would like to comfort him and tell him he is loved, he does not need to act like this, Yuuma is going to treat him so good during their weekend.

But something broke, in Seiya.

And Yuuma must understand what is happening, or else it’s going to get worse.

“Sweetheart, I’m worrying very much. You’re scaring me,” Yuuma murmurs very honestly.

Seiya looks like he wants to hide in his big, fluffy, grey hoodie. He is so big, yet he looks like a puppy.

Yuuma could cry out of tenderness. Really.

“I’m sorry, Yuuma. You should not worry about me, I burden you every day enough with my presence and–”

“What the heck?” Yuuma cuts him off, eyes wide open. He almost snaps, but he cannot hold back. Not after hearing that.

He stands up, too, and approaches Seiya until he is in front of him. Still, he does not sit down. He wants to look at Seiya right into his eyes.

“What are you talking about? You burdening who?”

“Hm,” Seiya manages to answer.

Yuuma sighs and, this time, he sits next to his boyfriend to avoid towering him in a threatening way. Seiya knows how to fight and how to make people hear his voice, when he wants, Yuuma knows it. This is one of the reasons Seiya is one of the best teachers they have at Outei. And he always protected Yuuma from anyone, just imposing with his height and with his threatening voice. However, he knows Seiya is not very good at fighting Yuuma.

(Yuuma could take the world over, but he could end up crying like a baby if Seiya gave him the cold shoulder. This is another secret that will absolutely die with him.)

“Sweetheart, I think you should express yourself better. I know it can be difficult, but I’m not going to judge you. You know it, don’t you?”

Seiya nods.

“We talk through this and then I kiss you.”

Yuuma is being sappy. He is not used to being one. He likes facts over words and that is how it works within their relationship. But the truth is, he has never got to see Seiya like this. And the sentimentality he usually keeps to himself comes out like a flowing river, automatically, only to make Seiya feeling better. It is all Yuuma wants, now.

There are still pink stains on Seiya cheekbones, when he finally uncovers his face. Yuuma does not know if they are there because of the pressure of Seiya’s hands or because his boyfriend is embarrassed by his words.

Yuuma smiles encouragingly.

Seiya takes a deep breath and he finally faces Yuuma. Strangely enough, he manages to keep a straight face. It is promising, it is what Yuuma thinks before hearing his words. At least, he does not seem scared as he was before.

“You told Asuto, he’s brilliant and he doesn’t have to be happy with anyone who just passes by. He’s brilliant and smart and handsome.”

Seiya’s straight face was not that promising, at the end of the day.

“Do you think Asuto is handsome?” Yuuma’s weak attempt at a joke fails when Seiya flushes again.

“Yeah, but that’s not the point. You described him as a sun. He is. Again, it’s not the point,” Seiya repeats, when he sees a spark in Yuuma’s eyes. “You said he can’t be the only source of light in a couple. Yet, you also are a sun. And I shade you. I’m not as brilliant as you and I’m not enough. You should not be happy with me just because…” Seiya stops a bit, inhaling deeply. Yuuma is too emotional to interrupt him. “Just because we were young when we got together. Maybe, you think you’re fine, but what if it’s just that you haven’t got the opportunity to meet other peop–”

“Seiya,” Yuuma eventually stops him.

It is indeed rare to hear Seiya talking this much. And Yuuma needs him to stop because it is a lot to process and he does not know if he is really getting what Seiya is trying to say.

And Seiya stops, turning his eyes away from Yuuma’s grey ones.

“Seiya, what… Why are you thinking any of this?”

Seiya lowers his chin, staring at the floor. “I know everybody thinks I’m boring and average and that you deserve better than me. And I think they’re right. I didn’t study in university, I just continued doing sporty things. And the speech you did for Asuto… It applies to you, too.”

Now, Yuuma would pretty much like to cry.

“I always heard that loads of bullshit about you and me. They always said this kind of things, even when we were young,” he nearly stutters, his eyes watering.

Oh, what the hell. Is he crying? Nosaka Yuuma, Outei’s director, PhD in Management, the emperor of tactics? Yes, he is going to cry.

“I’m boring,” Seiya states, as if it were an undeniable truth.

“Maybe. But I like you the way you are. I like you since we were fourteen.”

“Perhaps, if you go out with new people…”

Yuuma cannot resist a second more. He takes Seiya’s chin with his fingers and they face each other again. _Finally_.

“People don’t know anything about me. But you should know better. I’m as boring as you. If not worse. You have plenty of hobbies, you’re good at cooking, hell, you can be good at learning everything you’d like. You have stories to tell, even if the majority of the times you stay silent, because you prefer to be silent, rather than voice some idiocy. You were one of the most promising goalkeeper in all freaking Japan and you didn’t follow that path in professional soccer to settle down with me.”

Seiya startles, lips parted. He looks at Yuuma as if he never really saw him.

“And what about me? I studied in University, I’m good at everything I do, but I don’t try to better me about other things. I need you to braid my hair because I used to make a fool of myself with my unkempt locks bouncing everywhere. Well, maybe I like to iron your shirts. I like to choose many gifts for you. I like to text you all the time to make sure you know I love you above all, even when I’m at work. And do you have the guts to tell me this, now?”

Seiya shakes his head. “What you told Asuto… about saving the world. That was what you wanted to do and I don’t want to hold you back.”

“You didn’t hold me back. You are doing it with me, at the Outei. And even if it’s not that big thing I thought I wanted when I was a kid, I don’t care. The world could burn. I don’t mind, if I have you. Maybe, it was me that held you back. I should have convinced you to become a professional. But I was too selfish.”

Yuuma is dead serious. Oh. He is really being a sap, too, but he cannot stop. He cannot stand the thought of Seiya thinking so poorly about himself. Seiya, who makes his life so worth to be lived.

He does not even know if he ever told Seiya all this.

They are two introverted dumbasses.

“You… Yuuma,” Seiya tries to say. He is not startles anymore. He is… amazed. “You never held me back. I wanted to be with you. I don’t regret anything.”

Oh, his eyes are so expressive that Yuuma’s heart tightens a bit.

“Can we stop this nonsense and kiss, right now?” Yuuma asks, trying to smile.

It should sound like a joke, but it does not come out as one. He sounds scared and needy.

Seiya does not need Yuuma to repeat it. He cups his face with his big hands and they kiss.

It is a slow kiss. Yuuma takes his time to taste Seiya’s lips, before making his tongue slip in Seiya’s mouth. Seiya is accepting, delicate, sweet. His mouth is salty because of tempura, but Yuuma likes it.

He tries to get as close to Seiya as possible, as if his life depends on him.

They have been kissing for ten years, yet it seems like it is different, this time. Yuuma feels a knot in his stomach, his eyes stinging, as if it were the best moment of his entire life.

It should be just a kiss, after all.

But it does not feel like _just a kiss_.

There is something different about them, after the first misunderstanding in ten years of solid relationship.

They built their love with dedication, commitment, putting all of themselves into it. Yet, Yuuma had not noticed that something was still missing.

With a quick move, he climbs onto Seiya’s lap, sitting with his legs astride on him. Seiya does not seem to mind at all. Yuuma continues to hold his face in his hands, with such delicacy that he would not use even for the most fragile crystal item.

“Sweetheart, you are beautiful. Amazing. The best person I have ever met.”

“B–Beautiful?” Seiya stutters.

Yuuma often told him that he is _handsome_ , but _beautiful_ is a word that tastes different.

He nods forcefully, as if he wants to convince Seiya one hundred percent of what he is saying.

“Yeah, you are beautiful. I should tell you more often, indeed.”

They look into each other’s eyes with such intensity that Yuuma’s legs are shaking, as if he were a teenager struggling with his first crush.

Suddenly, Seiya feels like waking up from a long sleep. He reaches out his muscular right arm and wraps it around Yuuma’s waist, drawing him even closer to him, until their chests meet and Yuuma feels so small and dependent on Seiya’s strength.

He likes Seiya. He likes his strength. He likes all so much.

“Sweetheart, I love your arms,” Yuuma moans, bending his face to kiss the white skin of Seiya’s neck.

Seiya’s right hand tightens strongly on Yuuma’s hip, while the other gently caresses the long pink braid that falls on his shoulder.

“And your hands. They are so big,” Yuuma murmurs, between each kiss. “Sweetheart, did I ever tell you how glad I am that you train every day? I’m the luckiest man on Earth. You have the best body ever.”

“Yuuma,” Seiya almost roars, before grabbing him by the hips with both hands and reversing their positions.

Yuuma suddenly finds his back pressed on the couch and Seiya is towering above him with his glowing eyes.

Oh.

Yuuma knows that gaze very well. Yet, it is not like Seiya to act in such a… bold way.

Seiya is always firm and determined when they make love, but he is also careful, tentative. When they make love, it feels like home.

Not in that moment.

“Seiya, do you like me this much?” Yuuma gives him a half smile, almost mocking. “Don’t tell me you like to fight and make peace with me?”

That would be funny, but Yuuma cannot find the strength to stand other misunderstandings with Seiya, or he would die of a heart attack.

Seiya shakes his head. “You’re talking too much,” he says monotonously, leaning over the neckline of Yuuma’s oversized with sweater, which leaves his collarbones entirely exposed.

“I’m so happy that you don’t like arguing with me, then,” Yuuma continues to talk thoughtfully, ignoring Seiya’s warning. He keeps dragging his lips on his skin, making Yuuma moan with pleasure. “Oh. Only you know how to move me with small gestures. You are so special, sweetheart.”

Seiya grunts, making his body adhere completely to Yuuma’s and gently biting into his collarbone, then wetting it lightly with his tongue.

The contact between their bodies seems to electrify them even more and Yuuma is able to finally understand how horny they both are.

“Love, what is it that you like so much?” Yuuma asks him softly, stroking his hair until it is untied. Seiya’s tuft falls on his face in a dishevelled way, tickling Yuuma’s exposed skin.

“You. You are a menace,” Seiya whispers, lifting his face until their mouths are close again.

Yuuma does not kiss him, though, too intent on giggling. “I know you like me. I like you too. A lot. But what are you enjoying now?”

Seiya tries to kiss him, but Yuuma allows him to make their lips brush only.

“Sweetheart, let me hear your beautiful voice. I want to know what’s going on in that little head of yours. It seems to dwell on so many interesting and refreshing ideas.”

Seiya mumbles something in a complaining tone and hides his face in the hollow of Yuuma’s neck.

Yuuma smiles, softened by the scene. “Sweetheart, if you don’t tell me I won’t touch you. Please! I’m curious. You’re… different than usual. I need to know what’s turning you on, so I can use it in the future to make you feel good.”

“Hm,” Seiya nods from his hiding place. “You too are different. You’re sweet.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Aren’t I usually soft enough to you?”

Yuuma uses just to call Seiya _sweetheart_. Even if he does it a lot, many times he tries to limit himself to it, so as not to seem too gross. He holds himself back, because he thinks Seiya does not like being treated a certain way.

Instead, too preoccupied with the fear of looking too attached, too dependent on his boyfriend, he forgot to put him on a pedestal.

Because sure, Yuuma loves himself and he loves that people think of him as a god but, when he is at home, the only person who deserves to be appreciated and to be loved with his whole mind, with his whole body, with his whole soul is Seiya.

“Oh, sweetheart, if it were up to me I’d be singing your praises all day. You’d grow bored of my mawkishness. If you only knew what’s going on in my head whenever I think of you, you’d think I’m crazy.”

Seiya finally decides to raise his head and directly look at Yuuma. His cheeks are red and his eyes look terribly embarrassed.

“I could never think that my Yuuma is crazy,” Seiya replies seriously, shaking his head.

“Are you sure?” Yuuma asks, taking his face in his hands again, forcing Seiya to look at him carefully. “There I go, then. You’re beautiful. I would like to spend all my day watching you do the most mundane things. They say you’re boring? Well, I like very much to be bored with you.”

“Yuuma,” Seiya tries to warn him, moving slowly over his body.

Yuuma appreciates the friction of their erections, but continues undaunted.

“I love that you are so big in comparison to me. You make me feel protected. But I don’t want just to be protected. You don’t know what I would get your hands to do. Your arms.”

Seiya sighs and seems to get even hornier.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s it! You like to be praised!”

Yuuma exclaims his statement as if he had been seized by an epiphany.

“Sweetheart, do you want me to praise you again? Do you want me to tell you how much I wish I had you inside me? Always? You feel so good inside me, so big, so perfect.”

“Yuuma,” Seiya replies with some difficulty, making their mouths meet with hunger.

Yuuma catches him off guard. He is small, but not weak. He reverses their positions again, finding himself on Seiya’s lap again.

Seiya lets himself be manhandled, as if he were a clay puppet in his hands.

“Does it turn you on that I tell you how much I love you and how much I like you? I could talk about you endlessly,” Yuuma whispers, leaning towards Seiya to kiss him again.

Maybe Seiya thinks he is doing it just for him, but being so honest is like taking a weight off his chest. And Yuuma is completely lost because of the arousal his boyfriend is feeling.

“Yuuma, I love you too,” Seiya sobs between their sloppy kisses.

Yuuma interrupts their tongues’ dance—it feels like one—to lock his grey eyes with Seiya’s cobalt ones. “I know you love me. You are so good to me, I never questioned your love because. You are so perfect, you have no idea.”

At that point, Yuuma even begins to repeat himself, completely distracted by Seiya’s warm hands venturing under his sweater to touch his hips, his back and abdomen.

“I will praise you for the rest of our lives if it means that from now on it will be like this between us,” Yuuma says in breathlessness, while Seiya feverishly tries to take the sweater off him.

“For the rest of our lives. Hm,” Seiya agrees, nodding fervently.

And that promise seems to drive Yuuma crazy, too.

He has no choice but to make Seiya feel perfect every minute of his life. It is a mission that he can carry out without any difficulty.

“But now be quiet for a bit and let me kiss you,” Seiya orders.

Yuuma obliges.


End file.
